Control
by Anvelite
Summary: For the longest time, I felt nothing but darkness wrapped around me, but when the light came into view, I was in a whole other world. A world with vampires and werewolves, something I knew was fiction. Yet, here I am, trapped in this little girl's body, watching everything as if it were a movie. SI!OC!Twilight!Bella! (Basically, OC as Bella fic)


**This was on my computer for the longest time and I thought, 'why not?'.**

For so long, all she saw was darkness. The only sounds she could hear were her own thoughts and the thumping of a heartbeat that was not of her own.

At that moment, she started to detest the sound.

When she first saw light, it was almost too bright for her to handle.

It was as if she woke up from a very long nap, the light shone brightly for a moment but then quickly dulled.

Maybe she was intentionally encased in darkness and her captor finally decided to bring her to the light.

The light gave her the drive to attempt to move her limbs. But she couldn't.

She's escaped but still couldn't move. And everything was muffled. Her ears strained to hear the noises surrounding her.

"My little Isabella."

That made her pause. She began frantically moving. She couldn't describe this feeling. No matter how hard she tried, nothing was happening. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't feel anything either.

This was not pleasant.

"Isabella, look at mommy." This annoying voice was grating on her nerves. Her voice echoed through her mind, telling the voice to shut up.

She couldn't pinpoint the voice, all there was was blur.

It frustrated her to no end that no matter how hard she tried to focus, it was inevitable.

Before she could say anything else, her ears were assaulted with the high pitched cry of a baby.

An insistent sound of shushing added to the sound of the screaming baby.

She decided, right at that moment, maybe silence wasn't too bad.

"What's wrong with her, Charlie?"

"Maybe she's hungry!"

Were they talking to her or the baby? Because something to eat sounds really nice right about now.

She doesn't know how long she's been here but the feeling of hunger never came.

The bright light finally focused. All she could see was a face of a woman who looked like hell was riding up on her back.

A face popped next to the woman, a man with slight stubble across his face.

Who were these people?

She tried to move again. Nothing.

It felt like she was being controlled by someone else, no matter how much effort she put into moving, nothing happened as if someone was keeping her in place.

 _No!_

Her eyes were closing!

"She's falling asleep!"

"Shush, Charlie. You'll wake her…"

 _Please! Wake me!_

 _Don't let the darkness take me!_

It was useless. They couldn't hear her.

She could hear their yelling albeit barely.

Her little host was going to stir if they kept this up. She was on the verge of waking up, it made everything muddled for the sentient being vacating the baby's mind. But she was more than familiar with the loud voices to understand when someone was having a rather loud argument.

Typical parents. Fighting will irritate the baby. And she didn't want that. She'll start crying and then no one will get any peace.

 _Ah. Right on cue._

Her world lit up. All she could see was the white of the bars and the dangling butterflies from the mobile hanging above the brat's crib.

She wasn't sure what she preferred, a sleeping baby to bask in the silence, or an awake baby so she can get a glimpse of the real world.

That's all the baby does nowadays. Scream her little heart out.

The fighting stopped, footsteps sounded down the hallway.

She wondered who's turn it was to get the baby. Probably Charlie. He was facing the brunt of the fight today, so obviously Renee was going to pull the 'you're never there' card.

Large steps approached the door across the room.

And there he is, the man of the night!

The door creaked open and in walked in Charlie Swan.

Charlie bent over the crib, face covered in coarse hair that obviously hasn't been shaved in days. His face was tight with rage but loosened up as the baby's cries increased.

She chuckled to herself.

Probably realised he looked scary to the baby, she mused to herself.

Her eardrums began ringing. Did she have eardrums? She wasn't sure. All she was was a parasite clinging to this baby's head.

Charlie reached in, picking up the baby, hand cradling her head with an afterthought.

All the nagging from Renee finally got through to him.

He rocked her back and forth, hoping the shushing would lull her back to sleep.

 _No can do buddy, she's hungry._

But of course, he couldn't hear her.

The baby's cries settled down some but were still constant.

It took awhile for him to bring the food, but he's getting the hand of it.

"I can't do this anymore, Charlie!"

 _Here they go again._

Charlie never responded to his wife's yelling. He did before but now he must've realised it was pointless. But Renee never got the hint.

She continued on and on about what she wanted. She was pathetic.

"This isn't what I wanted!"

She was young and stupid. Being a mother meant making sacrifices and becoming an "artist" who traveled around the world was a sacrifice she could afford to take.

"Then leave!" Charlie's voice echoed throughout the house.

She couldn't help but laugh. This was just too good. When Charlie finally responds to his wife's prodding, he says the wrong thing.

The sound of a door slamming made her laughter increase.

This was her only entertainment these days. It was like watching a really bad romance movie, teetering on the edge of a sitcom. Kinda like a Mexican soap opera.

The sound of whimpering made her pause.

Just what she needed. More crying.

 _There goes my amusement._

She couldn't get any rest in this god forsaken house. Yelling, crying, more yelling, and a whole lot more of crying.

The door creaked open, and that was when the baby decided to go quiet.

She kept silent as well, straining to hear what was going on.

Eyes turned to the side. What she could vaguely see through the bars was Charlie, standing by the doorway.

He ran his hand through his hair and heaved a hard sigh.

The baby's eyes followed the form of her father. He reached into the crib, pulling his daughter up by underarms and lifting her into his arms.

He stared at her for a second with sad eyes and pulled her close to him.

She pitied the man. He tried so hard at work and came home to a frustrated wife and a crying baby.

Charlie's whole body started shaking, quiet sobs, only stifled to not disturb the baby.

"I-I'm sorry, Isabella." The baby started drifting. The tremors of her heartbroken father rocking her to sleep.

She felt her host shut down completely.

Charlie's cries echoed in her ears.

What disturbed her peaceful rest, was her own host waking up.

Just when she was getting down the concept of sleep. _Someone_ had to go and ruin it. It took weeks of work for her, but she finally managed to go into a sort of meditative state that was equivalent to sleep.

But for the life of her, she couldn't keep it going for long periods of time, so when she did stir, she had to sit there for hours, waiting for the brat to wake up and relieve her of her boredom.

There were times where the baby woke early, and for some reason, she couldn't drift off when the little scream machine is awake.

The baby became wide awake at the sight of her mother. She immediately started playing with her hair.

A fist full of hair came closer to her face.

 _No...no.._ She cringed.

A strange taste of hair filled her mouth, causing her to gag.

The link with her host must be getting stronger if she can taste what that spawn just shoved in her mouth.

Renee, of course, was oblivious to this, or she just chose not to care. She just continued on shoving the baby's clothes into a bag.

She doesn't remember them talking about going on a trip.

Judging by how horribly she's packing, she wants to get out of here quick.

She smirked wryly, Renee looked like a young teenage mom trying to run away from her parent's house.

Renee halted. She stood firm and twisted to face the figure standing in the doorway of the child's room.

"Charlie." There was steel in her voice, daring him to question her.

 _Oh, she was leaving him._

Both the figure and Renee ignored the noises of the baby that was currently chomping on hair, staring each other down.

She couldn't see what Charlie was doing, the baby's gaze was locked onto her mother, gazing at her face, hair in mouth, so she was forced to memorize Renee's face filled with a coldness that was unparalleled to a mother.

Renee turned away to grab the last few articles of clothing and slinging the bag over her shoulder, she briskly shouldered by Charlie who was staring ahead, motionless.

 _Say something._

Renee got closer to the door, only stopping her march to grab the suitcase resting by the dining room table.

 _Stop her._

The door swung open and without a glance, Renee walked out into the cold morning, the sun barely peeking.

 _Coward._

 **On to a good start I hope.**


End file.
